


Shades of You and I

by branding101



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Dark Sansa, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Genderbending, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Male Sansa Stark, Soul Bond, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branding101/pseuds/branding101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastard. Base Born. </p><p>These were only the many titles Jocelyn Snow had heard when growing up. For a lords bastard the only future options open to her were that of marrying one of her fathers men or to be an old spinster. However, it seemed the gods had other plans for on her sixteenth name day she is pulled into a world of visions. For who is this man with pale long blonde hair? Why do the children that cling to her skirts look like her brother that seems to be made of ice? </p><p>AU- Where things in the great game tend to go differently for the prince that was promised was born a female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Brother of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is tension between the litter of wolves. For one she-wolf she isn't sure what kind of tension she shares with her brother wolf.

Silver eyes watched carefully studying the way her opponent moved his feet back and forth. Letting loose a breath she saw the misty white swirl in front of her before it disappeared into nothingness. Bringing up the light wooden practice sword to her left she crouched letting her muscles coil as she reached out one hand to balance self. A smirk made its way onto her brothers face as he began to circle making her follow both staring at each other before he finally leaped at her. 

"Get em Jocelyn!" screamed their sister Arya from where she sat on the collected hay along with the rest of their siblings. While the others would watch in silence the little she-wolf would shout out her joy for her sister that she aspired to be like. For the two sisters shared everything from being the only girls to their looks making  
their bond deeper than the other siblings.

Jocelyn brought her sword up blocking Robb's swing bending her knee using her weight to push she knocked him back. Quickly before he could collect himself she swung her sword to the left hitting his unprotected side. 

"Ouch! Bloody woman you would think you were a wildling the way you fight." Robb said with a mock scowl on his face 

"You would think I the heir and you the daughter for how much you moan about." Jocelyn said smirking earning a light tap from his practice sword. 

"Are you going to fight or talk? For I could go back to mothers sowing circle for that!" said Arya folding her tiny arms 

"Aye, don't get your knickers in a bunch mi' lady." Cooed Robb at her before turning back to Jocelyn reading himself for round two before the sound of hoof prints seemed to stop him. 

Straightening herself she shifted her gaze to the left where the great twin oak doors opened in-between them were two great black stallions. On top of the first steed sat the ward of the north and Robb and Jocelyn's best friend Theon Greyjoy. His sandy brown hair looked windswept as his beer stained teeth flashed in getting towards them. Jocelyn rolled her eyes as she returned a bemused smile, though it was wiped off her face when she saw the other rider. 

Auburn curls looked wind swept though a few curled in front of the young man's face. Tully blue eyes stared at the siblings but unlike Robb's soft sky ones these eyes were of an ice storm. She knew them well for she could feel them burning her every time she entered a room. For this was the only sibling that she never received any kind of affection from other than expressionless stares. 

"Your back early." Robb said swinging his sword onto his shoulder 

"We ended up getting all the meat for tonight and plus some." said Theon as he dismounted giving the reigns over to a stable boy "It was never mentioned to me that Elric was an excellent hunter." 

Looking over to her brother she saw him dismount with a few birds hanging bloody tied to his horse. His bow slung over his left shoulder as his arrows clanked against his back. Robb nodded squinting his eyes at the younger sibling before he turned back to Theon. 

"Yes, well you learned something that not even I know." he said with a tint of contempt to his voice his eyes back trailing Elric as he handed the reigns over to a stable boy. 

Elric seemed to sense the heaviness in the air for he turned his head to face the group. She looked at Robb whose face was usually full of smirks begin to grow serious as the two locked eyes. She looked at Elric whose neutral face now held one of defiance his eyes glittering with challenge as if to beckon his older brother to start an argument here out in the open. Before Robb could utter a word out a blur of red ran straight at the fifteen year old knocking him slightly back. 

"You promised to take me hunting with you!" Rickon who was no more than eight cried out to Elric griping at his leather shirt sleeve. 

"Aye, I did say I would take you with me but when you were older." Elric said looking down at the pouting boy reaching out his hand to mess up his hair. His faced morphed to that of warmth as pearly white teeth flashed in a teasing smile. If anyone was close to Elric it was the wildest son, though the two were complete opposites in temperament they shared the role of being the misunderstood wolves of the clan. 

"I am older! Old nan said another day makes her feel older whenever we play chase." he said smiling deviously 

"The cheek on this one." Elric said before running a hand through his hair then looked back at the boy "I'll let you help me skin the birds if you promise to let poor nan rest does that sound like a deal." 

"Sounds good to me." he said grabbing the birds from his brother before heading inside to the keep a skip in his step. 

Jocelyn could see him shake his head at their brother hands on his hips before he seemed to remember that he wasn't alone. Slowly, he turned back to the rag tag group his eyes traveling to each face before they settled on her. A disturbing heat stretched from her toes until it reached her pale cheeks painting them a deep rose. She blamed it on nervousness for she never knew how Elric was the only one to illicit this sickening reaction from her. 

Icy blue eyes narrowed at her as if to see if he could read her emotions. It wasn't until she saw a body standing in front of her that she blinked back to reality. Robb stood between them now his posture protective. Peeking out from her designated knight she saw Elric stare at him for a few seconds before smirking and with that he walked off towards the weapon shed.

“That is a first.” Robb now called out angrily making Elric stop in his tracks shoulders tight with tension. “No harsh words today from the ice prince one would think that the world was ending.” 

Elric spun back around face a storm of anger. “Maybe I am just sick of wasting my breath on those that don't deserve it.” he seethed 

“It doesn't matter what you think or do. Nothing is going to change. We have all gotten over it why can’t you do the same.” Robb spat back  
“I am not you.” he said simply picking up his hand to point at Robb “Does it make you angry that not everyone is willing to lick the heels of the lords heir? I am not a bitch willing to roll over to please you when we disagree.” 

Robb began moving forward anger seeming into his posture. “No your just a boy not yet ready to accept that sometimes the world does not bend for only him. Wake up, this was something that none of us could control and it is done.” 

Matching his brothers stride the two red heads meant face to face. 

“Tell that to our dear mother. Oh wait, in your journey to be the hero you forgot about the feelings of the woman that birthed you.” He voiced darkly 

Before anyone could see Robb’s fist dug into Elric’s face making his head snap back as he staggered with it. Elric moved his hand up to his now bloody lip before turning to Robb his breathing hard as he began to move forward. 

Not knowing what she was doing her body rushed from behind Robb to move in front of Elric. Her hands landed on his chest though he stood taller than her she tried to push him back. It seemed that the others took after her lead and grabbed Robb pushing him back into the castle to cool off. 

“Its okay, they are gone now its just you and me.” she said as she pushed deeper into him arms snaking up until she took his head into her palms. Icy orbs stared down at her his face still a storm of anger. “Just breath.” she cooed at him standing on her tippy toes so her forehead meant his. 

His eyes flicked closed as he breathed hard through his mouth and nostrils. She felt arms circle around her crushing her into him. She rested her head on his chest hearing the fast beats of his heart start to slow as he calmed down. With the anger leaving him she could feel the pressure of his arms start to lessen allowing her to stare up at his face. He was pink from yelling and being out in the cold. Though it was the expression in his eyes that made the heat return to her tenfold. 

Not knowing that both were leaning into each other their lips grazed each other. Elric’s tongue darted out licking his lips before his mouth turned into a confused frown. 

“It doesn't matter what they say to me.” he whispered to her “We may share blood, but I will never call you sister.” he began pulling away from her before she griped his arms and looked at him 

“Maybe I don't want to be your sister.” she quietly admitted to him seeing his expression change to that of shock before she released him and backed away. 

Quickly she picked up the wooden sword and run into the keep leaving her expressionless brother with flaming cheeks and mouth hanging open.


	2. Her Dirty Blood, His Monstrous Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News arrives from the king. Buried confessions come to light.

Jocelyn Snow 

“Where is your brother?” called Lady Catelyn from the seat beside her father at the head of the table. Tully blue eyes scanned the faces of the children before settling onto the empty seat in front of Jocelyn. 

His place had sat empty while everyone else had begun to dig into the feast that sat in front of them. She could feel Robb beside her start to tense up at the mention of Elric. Looking at her siblings she saw them also grow more sober at the mention of their elder brother. A flare of guilt built in her belly for she knew that she was the reason for the rift between between Elric and their siblings. 

Before her step mother could ask anymore questions the wooden doors to the hall were pushed open. They reveled the missing family member to whom wore a mask of neutrality his strides were quick to get him to the table. Not bothering to speak he sat down and began to fill his plate with food. His mother stared straight at him with a look mixed with frustration and concern. 

“Elric, whatever happened to your face?” she asked worriedly 

Noting his mothers tone he looked up from his food to her giving her a small smile before saying “I fell while we were hunting for birds quick those ones are.” 

“You fell while hunting for birds?” her voice colored with disbelief 

“I believe that is what the boy said my dear.” said their father ending the integration. While his steel eyes moved between his two sons lingering on their matching wounds. Then they rested on her giving her a sympathetic look before returning to eat. 

“Well it does not matter for I have some excellent news!” her step mother said clasping her hands together eyes twinkling. Her father sat more straight now in his chair his eyes becoming slightly hard. 

“My dear maybe we should talk to him in private.” he said 

“This cannot wait for this is a family matter.” she said before squaring her shoulders and fixing her eyes on Elric who stopped eating and gave her a curious look. 

“Mother?” he asked 

“A raven has arrived from Kings Landing earlier today.” she said “The Kings hand has died leaving the position open.” 

The silence from the children allowed her to continue. “The King as you know is a very good friend of your fathers and he has chosen him to be the new hand.” 

The silence was broken with a chorus of cheers and questions asking if they would have to leave their home. Through the entire erupt of chaos she watched her brothers face seeing him give his mother a calculated look and narrowed eyes. 

“There is more isn't there.” he asked her as he put down his eating utensils giving her his full attention. 

Taking a breath she looked at her husband before turning back eyes gleaming. “The King also has only daughters and no male heir to take the throne when he passes. His eldest daughter is of age to start having suitors and the King has asked to unite the two houses.” 

The feeling of dread began to fill her entire body for she knew where this was going. Chancing a look at her brother she saw that the words had affect on him as well. Shock painted his face as he just stared at his mother. 

“The King wants one of us to marry his daughter?” asked Robb competently not reading the situation 

“No. As you know Robb as the eldest you are already your fathers heir and will take his place when the time comes.” She said looking at Robb before looking back to Elric “Your brother will marry the princess and when the time comes he will be the new king.” she finished proudly 

All of the siblings now stared openly at their brother to whom’s face began to shift from shock to one they couldn't decipher. 

“Your joking surely.” Elric's tone was one of sarcasm 

“Not in the slightest. Elric this is an honor to have been chosen to be kings heir!” their mother exclaimed folding her arms to her chest 

“Then give the honor to someone else for I decline.” he said coldly before shoving his seat back and standing up to leave. 

“You would have your father decline the one thats words are law?” his mother said in disbelief “This is not something that you just push aside like a chore!” 

Lifting his head Jocelyn saw the ice storm forming in his glare at her step mother. The lines of his mouth curled showing his anger. 

“I will not be forced into a live that meant my soul would be enslaved.” he said ice in his voice now 

Standing Lady Stark narrowed her eyes at him. “This is your duty.” opening her palm she waved it in front of her “It is your duty to your house. Your father will be hand of the king leaving Robb to rule the land. We may have friends , but we also have enemies among the northern houses. They wait for the day they might sit upon the seat of your father.” 

“So what? I give up my entire life to live with a drunken king and bed his whore of a daughter.” 

“Not every match is one of love.” She said sternly though there was flash in her eyes of something Jocelyn couldn't read. “Sometimes life requires sacrifice for something greater than ourselves.” 

“Do you agree with her father.” Elric said swinging his to look at his father. The hard steel in their fathers eyes confirmed the fact. 

She felt her heart drop to her throat watching a pained smile etch itself on his face. His eyes grew wide almost as if he couldn't believe the reality that befell him. 

“Right, I must do this for our house correct?” his voice a question but his tongue quick to answer it “There is no honor in having to kneel to a fate that you wouldn't even ask of your golden son.” 

Throwing a glare at their eldest sibling he walked out of the room. The only sound that filled the room was that of silence. 

 

The land was basked in the evening light making shadows grow out of the trees and people. She loved this time of day for the harsh winds of the day would wane down and become tame as they wiped her raven tresses around. Looking from the sky she saw that she reached the entrance of the woodlands.

Carefully she picked up her skirts as she tracked through the mud of the woods. Listening she could hear the air being sliced clean through. Coming to stop she could see her the back of her brother arms raised and poised as they held the wooden bow before releasing another arrow. Slicing through the air with ease it hit the middle of the mark with a thwack. 

Letting his arms down he turned slightly so that his blue orbs saw her before taking another arrow out of its holder. 

“How did you find me?” he asked 

Moving she saw a bolder and carefully fanned her dress out to sit on it. Clasping her hands together she gave a strained smile. 

“Do you remember the day you runaway from the keep?” she asked when he didn't say anything she continued, “It was raining and we had spent hours looking for you though no one even thought to look in the woods.” 

“When the others agreed that you wouldn't go out there I ventured out alone. Tracking through the woods I thought maybe I had gone mad to think that you were out here.” She said. “Then out of nowhere I hear crying. I found you here huddled under a makeshift roof of branches.” 

“I remembered praying to the gods to save me. I even promised to be better behaved.” he finally said humor lacing his voice. After a beat of silence he turned around fully facing her now his eyes on her. “Ironically, they sent you. The reason for my having run off in the first place.” 

“I feel as if the gods are cruel and laugh at me for they send you again. As if you would soothe my anger.” 

With that comment she felt her temper flare. Quickly she pushed herself up from the rock to stand fully. Hands clenched the material of her dress hard as she narrowed her eyes at her younger sibling. 

“I get that you are angry but I am not some servant that you can belittle whenever your feelings get hurt.” she breathed out hotly seeing that his once calm facade now melted giving way to anger. A huge part of her wanted to gather her skirts and run for there was no Robb or Theon to protect her now. Though, the curious side of her wanted to stay to see what he would do now that it was just him and her. 

Dropping the bow he began to walk towards her his face dark. She dug her riding boots into the ground and squared her shoulders he wouldn't imitate her. Seeing this a smirk formed on his face as he stopped mere inches from her. 

“The others might treat you as some sort of delicate doll, but their not me.” He said moving his palm up reaching until his fingers touched her hair. Twirling a piece in his fingers he said “The dark truth is Jocelyn you are the reason for everything that goes wrong in my life.” 

In that instant she felt the heat return return this time it was twisted as it made her entire body shake. If Elric sensed the shifts in her person he didn't state it as he continued to watch her. Her small hands clenched into fist. 

“Your so quick to blame everything on me. You never want to take responsibility for your own actions.” she seethed out through clenched teeth 

“Blame you? Of course I blame you.” he spat back “If father never brought you home mother wouldn't be closed off. Our siblings wouldn't look at me with disdain every time they see me.” 

“And what you having to marry the princess and becoming king is also my fault?” she asked incredulously 

“Yes! For the seven yes!” he shouted now backing away from her hands running through his hair “I would have swallowed my pride and would have put up no argument!” 

“Then go and have children with golden hair and blue eyes!” she shouted back “Isn’t that what you used to say you wanted when we were children?” 

“I should want the crown. I should want to bed a beautiful princess. I should want a chance at a family that does not hate every thing I am.” he said hands on his hips.

“Then do it!” she said even if the words felt like acid on her tongue. 

“I can’t!” he shouted “I cant do anything that I am supposed to do because of you.” 

Unknown to her hot tears started to blur her vision before they fell down her cheeks. His eyes trailed the tears free falling to the ground now. She brought her hands up trying to wipe them away before she fixed him a hurt look. 

“I am sorry to have been an inconvenience to you brother.” she dragged the title out with disgust turning to leave while she had a little of her dignity left. 

Before she could fully move away she felt a strong hold on her arm causing her to be spun back. Trying to wiggle out of his hold only promoted him to hold on tighter causing her chest to be crushed by his. With a defiant sigh she looked up only to be thrown as blue eyes flashed with an emotion she never saw in them before. Hunger. 

“I don’t want children with golden hair and blue eyes.” he confessed voice low “I want them with a mix of raven and red hair and with wolf blood running through their veins.” 

Before she could say anything he released her stepping back collecting his things from the ground he marched past her. Leaving her frozen to her spot. 

“For someone that thinks they know everything.” his voiced from behind her “You know nothing Jocelyn Snow.”


	3. And the Gods Laughed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was beautiful even when she was covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> I didn't notice that the chapter was going to be a heavy length so I had to break it apart in different sections. So if this feels like something is missing that it because it is the other part will be posted after this one! 
> 
> Thanks guys for reading!!

It had been two weeks. 

Two weeks ago she still understood her role in the universe. She was the bastard daughter of the northern lord and would live a life of second rate. She would be a good dutiful wife to whomever she married either that being a low lord or one of her fathers men. She would bear his children and carry his name for the rest of her life. 

However, that was until her world of carefully laid rules of black and white exploded into color. It all came to a crashing halt when he had taken her against him. His touch had burned her alive scorching every each of her skin. The words that rolled off his tongue each carrying a weight to them. Each piercing through her leaving her in a swirl of nothing but confusion and apprehension. 

Sighing she opened her eyes to see the hot meal still on top of the table. She had decided to take dinner into her room for the last few days. For fear of having to see another explosive battle between her brother and father. 

“We will be leaving in a moons turn.” Father said breaking the tension filled silence 

Looking up she saw her brother clench his jaw tightly. His pale face beginning to grow with color that rivaled that of his hair. 

“I have accepted the position of the Kings Hand.” he said starting to cut apart the meat on his plate before turning to Robb pointing his knife at him as he continued “You will be taking over my role while I am gone son.” 

Robb looked from his father to his angry brother before carefully saying “I will need help father and with you gone-“ 

“Yes, yes. Your mother and I have already talked about it she will be staying here with you. From her you will learn how to conduct the roles of a leader.” He smiled before turning back to his dinner.

“Your mother and I have also agreed that your sisters will be escorting us to the south.” 

That made her turn her gaze from her brother to her father quickly. “Arya and I will be going along with you father?” she asked 

“Yes, it was discussed that you would gain some knowledge from the ladies of court.” Lady Stark said giving her cold look that spoke volumes. She didn't want to be anywhere near the bastard of the north. Jocelyn understood why her father would accept to bring her with him. 

It wasn't as if she wanted to have to be with her step mother with her father gone either. However, going south meant she would have to see the blonde princess that would be queen. From the rumors that Jocelyn heard she understood that the young woman was the exact replica of her mother regal, powerful, beautiful. A flash of her brother putting his coat of arms on her shoulders made her stomach twist painfully. 

As if they were one of mind Elric turned sharply to his father “Father, may I please talk to you-“ 

On cue Lord Stark put up his hand silencing him. With a stern voice he said “As a son of the north you will do your duty as a member of our great house. You will swallow all protest and you will marry the princess.” 

Before he could retort father banged his fist on the table. “You will be king! Elric, dammit I do not know why you contest with me.” he growled 

“I have meant the princess and she is a short cry of the type of ruler our realm needs.” Elric said darkly earning his fathers heated look. “I will not sit back playing dutiful husband as she sinks this kingdom into ruin.” 

“Aye, and what else would you rather do since you seem to know so much.” her fathers voice laced with anger now. Something no child of the lords had witnessed in their life. 

“I would rather take the black.” 

From there all hell broke loose as father began shouting at Elric until his face turned red. Lady Stark tried to calm him only to be over talked by Elric to whom wouldn't shut his mouth. When it seemed that the heated match between father and son would go on Lady Stark excused the rest of the clan ushering them out. The siblings all seemed to be reeling from the fact that their once silent and accepting brother was now fighting tooth and nail against their father. Yes, change was in the air and no one knew exactly how to feel about it. 

Getting up from her bed she began to undress into her night clothes seeing that the only light was that of the setting sun. Once changed she started to place logs in the dying fire bringing it back to life. Cuddling into the blanket that she brought with her unto the floor she rested her head on her lap. 

A sudden knock was heard from her door. Turning her head she called for them to enter. The door opened to reveal Robb his traveling cloak still on. Behind him stood Theon as they both made their way into the room she could see something moving from underneath their furs. 

“What do you have underneath your furs?” She asked curiously seeing the pair smile at each other before coming closer to her. 

“Well, you know that today was the execution?” seeing her nod Robb continued “Well after me and Theon were racing when all of a sudden we heard a strange noise.” 

“Yeah, it turned out that there was a bloody carcass of a direwolf!” Theon said excitedly 

“A direwolf? They haven't been seen in these parts for hundreds of years.” she said in disbelief 

“That is what we thought until we saw it. It turned out that a stag and it had gotten into a fight. Both had died in the battle, but thats not what is amazing. Its what we found from it that is.” 

With that her brother brought up his palms revealing two fluffy balls of fur. One’s fur was grey with a mix of white and black on it. Though it wasn't that one that held her attention it was the pure white one with piercing red eyes that seemed to lock onto her that did. 

“This one we found a little away from the mother.” he said noticing her attention of the white pup  
“Do you want to hold him?” he asked 

Nodding she reached out as he stooped down carefully placing the pup in her arms. A smile broke out onto her face as they pup soon became energetic as it licked her face. Looking up at her brother and best friend she saw them smile. 

“The most amazing part is that there is a total of six pups altogether.” Theon said reveling two other pups under his furs “Each for the stark children, if you ask me it is eerie.” He shuttered 

“Six? I count four right now?” 

“Well, we gave the boys theirs since they were with us.” Robb said scratching the head of the one in his palm 

“Do you think your lady mother will be okay with this?” she asked amused 

Seeing them both scratch their heads she laughed. “What the lady doesn't know wont hurt her.” Theon said setting the other two down by her. 

The two by her feet were both grey in color but showed differences quickly. The bigger of the two wanted to play while the other yawned and began to crawl up into her lap with her pup. Both just made room for each other before settling down for a nap. 

“Well it seems that both have taken a shine to you.” Robb said before turning to Theon and nodding “We are going to deliver the rest of the pups before heading to bed.” 

Letting her hand travel through their soft coats she said softly “Let this other one rest with me.”  
“Good because, that one belongs to Elric and after the fights with your father I would rather not risk his temper.” Theon said starting for the door before waving to say goodnight 

Her cheeks felt hot suddenly. “Sorry about this.” Robb said in mock empathy before he too left for the night. 

Those idiots had purposely left the poor pup in her care rather then face the wrath of their younger bother. The idiots. Sighing she continued to move her hands through their soft furs letting them bask in the warmth of the fire. 

Later, when her lids began to grow heavy with sleep she gathered the two pups into arms. Moving towards her bed she stopped looking down at the grey pup. Maybe, Elric’s mood would shift if he just glimpsed at the pup like she did. Biting her button lip she put down her pup and cradled the other to her chest. Opening the oak door she looked out into the hall noting no one was around. Carefully, she followed the familiar path of the illuminated hall towards his bed chambers. 

Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. She wondered if the pup could hear it for she picked up her tiny head to gaze at the human. Her gaze is almost like his. She mused as she finally made it to his door. Fidgeting she raised her hand to knock before putting it back down. 

“What if he is sleeping.” She said quietly “I don't want to bother him. Yeah this is a bad idea.” 

Looking down at the pup who just stared at her as if to say just do it made her look at the door again. Finally, after taking a deep breath she finally raised her hand to knock when suddenly she heard a loud crash come from the room. 

“Elric?” she called though received no reply as she called again “Elric?” 

Another crash was heard followed by what sounded as a scuffle. Forgetting her worry she opened the door and stepped into the room. Once inside her eyes rounded in shock as she stared at the floor. She saw her brother on the floor his white shirt stained red as his face bore scratches blood dripping from his mouth. 

“What happened-“ before she could finish she saw a flash of something at her side 

“Jocelyn!” she heard him cry before her body broke out into a flash of pain.


	4. And The Gods Laughed 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never felt true horror like this. She looked upon the strangers and knew them not.

Elric Stark 

He was seven summers when he had tilted his head to look at his mother that suddenly held his hand a little too tightly. Her warm smile was now drawn down into a thin grimace as her blue orbs scanned ahead. Looking down he saw his elder brother playing swords with his sister each tossing attacks and laughing. He didn't understand why mother was looking as if someone had stolen her favorite toy. 

“Bastard.”

The word escaped his mother's now loose lips as her eyes not held a heated look. He didn't like this version of his radiant warm mother. Looking over to his father for comfort he didn't get it for the lord now held a look of frustration. He couldn’t understood his mother's pain at the time.

Once, he had crossed the threshold of twelve he was thought to be old enough to go with the older children riding. Being able to go on adventures with Robb and Theon was an exciting thought for he always wanted to be closer with his brother and pseudo-brother. They could teach him how to sneak out without being caught and how to handle a real sword. However, those thoughts were pushed out of his head. The two kept telling him they did not want to have to watch him. Instead they seemed more content to spend time away from him and with her. 

Everytime he was close to something it seemed his sister was always there to replace him. When his youngest siblings were born he tried to bond with them. Then she came out of nowhere and stole away their attentions. At the age of thirteen time he felt it, this coldness that threatened to consume him. It pulsed inside of him every time silver orbs meant his a smile playing on her face. He wanted to wipe it off of from her pretty little face. 

The first time his cruel intent towards her was known would always be engraved into his head. She fell down in front of him, falling due to a rock it seemed. Robb and Theon amused started to make remarks about how ladies shouldn’t be clusty. She fixed them a glare before it melted into a bemused smile. Turning her head she then looked up to him giving him a smile. He could feel a smile begin to bloom on his face. 

“I am happy that you finally learned.” his voice remained cool as he stared at her. She must have noticed the shift in his person throughout time surely. For if she didn’t then she was more stupid than he thought. Seeing her tilt her head in confusion he felt the smile grow, twisting itself into a sneer. 

“Learned what Elric?” she asked innocently. By this time the two older boys stopped mocking her and looked between the two. Fine the more to hear the better to him. 

“Your place of course. Bastards after all should know that like the ground their blood is nothing but dirt.” He said loud and clear. Seeing her smile falter and eyes grow big he had hit his target. “We may come from the same seed, but father made the error coming home with you.” 

Her entire body grew to a still at his final blow, it seemed everything around them grew quiet. The two eldest boys wore looks equal to that of shock and confusion as if they couldn’t believe what just happened. He could feel the satisfaction as he watched her entire inner world begin to falter. In that moment he knew that it didn't matter how many times they yelled or cursed at him for it. The feeling of seeing her light dim consumed him, he needed to be the one to destroy her. She was his, and no one else was allowed to have her. 

This possessiveness over her his how found himself arguing with his father. He couldn’t clearly say the reason for his anger stemmed from wanting his sister. Her anger. Her fear. He feed on it like a man starving for food, and he would kill anyone that denied him. However, he didn’t mean to make his intentions for their future to be heard by her. 

“Shit is annoying.” he voiced in a sigh as he gazed into the fire that made his room glow in soft orange. The only clothing that he had on was that of his cotton shirt and leather pants. Traces of the wine he just consumed still clung to his tounge. He needed something to numb him from the headache that pulsed in his head. Rubbing his head he gazed to the left noting his supper still had yet to be delivered. 

Just at that thought the door creaked open. He could hear the creaks in the floorboards as the servant made their way to the table. Seeing two hands set down the food he let out a “thank you” before getting up to eat. When he stood to his full height and turned he came up short as his eyes grew wide. 

“Who the hell are you?” he asked watching the figure on the other side of the table stood still. A mask hung over their face hiding their identity. Looking at the size of them it looked male but one could never be too careful. 

From a normal bystander it would seem that nothing changed and that they remained unmoved. Due, to his never ending training his eyes caught the slight movement of their wrist that flicked back and forth. Quickly, he leapt out of the way hitting the floor on his way down. Turning he saw a knife lodge itself into the floor. Gazing up he saw the figure moved now standing in front of him before he felt a pair of hands grab at his neck.  
He could feel the full weight of his attacker on him as they squeezed their hands around his neck and sat upon him to keep him from escaping. Reaching his arm out to take a swing at the attacker remained futile as the attacker raised their hand landing punch against his face. In the silent struggle he could hear the crack of his nose before he felt it. 

“I am going to enjoy this.” the musky voice said from underneath the mask. Reeling from the lack of air to his lungs and the pain in his face he didn’t see the knife being pressed against his throat. “Goodnight little lord.” 

Before the cold metal could slice his throat open he heard the sound of a knock against his door. This stopped his attacker as they stared at the door before turning back to him, only to quickly get off from him when the door opened. Coughing, he inhaled the air around him greedily through his mouth. Turning on his side he tried to call out to stop whomever was about to come through the door, but his voice came out straggled. 

“Elric?” Jocelyn’s soft voice sounded from the door as she pushed it open. Her hair was left undone soft tresses falling around her. Silver eyes gazed upon him as she came to a stop a horrified look crossing her face. “Elric?” 

Cold fear gripped him as everything seemed to slow in that moment. His eyes widened as he saw the figure come out from the shadows, the metal of the knife in their hand glittering. She remained clueless until she heard the floor creak making her turn. He willed it to stop. For the seven, let this stop! His prayer fell upon deaf ears as the knife plunged deep into her. Ruby red now coating the white material of her shift, the knife struck again making the same result. 

The attacker released her tiny body allowing it to drop to the ground in a heap of limbs. The moment was over, and everything came bursting back. A scream tore through his almost broken throat echoing throughout the night. 

“Jocelyn!”  
___________________________

People were moving around him shouting and asking him things he did not know. Faces blurred in and out of sight for his entire tension was that of the bleeding girl in his arms. His hold tightening as he saw her lips stained red as it rolled down her pale skin. Blood seeped from her body onto the wood panels of the floor. She was beautiful even coated in the ruby red of her blood. 

“Son, you have to let her go so we can take her to the measter.” came the soothing voice of his father. 

Shaking his head slightly he started to shake back and forth with her. His head bent making their foreheads touch. “She is cold. Why is she so cold?” his voice cracking in the question. Feeling a warm hand touch his shoulder his head snapped up. Silver eyes like hers came into focus as the hold on his shoulder grew firmer. 

“Elric, we can still save her.” Lord Stark said looking down at his bleeding daughter pushing a few stray hairs away from her forehead before turning back to him. “But first, you have to let her go.” 

They wanted to help her. He had to let go. The thoughts buzzed around him, but yet to click fully. “I..I can’t. She-..Don’t let her be gone.” he choked out a sob breaking out from his throat. 

They could save her, he just had to let go. Nodding in understanding he blinked away the tears that threatened to come forth. His eyes came to settle upon his father. He would take care of her, he would save her. 

“Promise me.” he said voice hard making his father look fully to him. “Promise me that she will live.” 

“She will not die tonight.” his father said face full of strength something he wished he possessed in that moment. Nodding, his hold on his sister loosened letting his father gently pick her up and whisk her out of the room. 

He watched as they left. Why did his arms feel so empty now? 

“Elric, the man that did this. We caught him.” came the voice of his eldest brother. When did he come into the room? 

“What?” he asked still in a daze. Robb looked at Theon before kneeling down to his brother and looking at him. Robb put a hand on his shoulder making him pay attention to what he was saying. 

“The man that hurt you both, we got him.” He said each word starting to falter as he looked upon his brothers face. Elric did not notice his brother and friend giving each other a concerned look as his entire body went cold at the moment. 

“Where is he?” the voice that came out of his mouth was one of true winter. 

______________________

Jocelyn Snow 

This is what it felt to be utterly weightless. 

Everything around her held no meaning. Nothing was said for the only thing heard was that of the soft lulls of silence. She wondered if this meant she was dead. She hoped this was just a horrible nightmare and soon she would wake. 

“Jocelyn.” came a deep voice through the peace as she started to try to blink her eyes open. 

Was that her name? Who was this person that seemed to know her? There were too questions to her non existing answers. She just wanted to float in this sea of blackness and forget the pain that plagued the voice that called to her. 

“Lyanna.” came a new voice that resounded through the air. The black around her began to crack and give way to blinding light. Raising her arm up to block it from her vision she could suddenly feel heat upon her skin. Slowly, she removed her arm blinking away to get her vision to clear. 

Once she could fully see she took note the sky shone clear blue. How could this be? Was the sky not grey just that morning? Turning her head she gasped. 

The wintery landscape was now one of sand and the sea. Crystal waves crashed against the shore line dragging loose grains of sand under with it. Shaking her head in disbelief she turned away from the sea to look behind her. It appeared as if she was now standing in a doorway of a pale eastern palace. The stone beneath her feet glittered as the stone was made up of clear blue and green minerals. The plants around her grew out towards the warm sunlight as they vibrated hues or yellow and green. 

Where was she? 

“Her name was Lyanna.” came the voice that broke her out of the dark spell. The voice seemed to come up from ahead of her. Cautiously she began to walk forward moving the plants out of her way as she walked. 

Making it out towards a clearing she could hear the voice more clearly now. There in front of her stood three people. A woman of exotic beauty was standing to the side playing with the leafs of the plants. Tall and thin her body was coated in a golden silk that seemed to sling to her curves. By her stood two pale blondes their backs were to Jocelyn making it hard to see who they were. 

“It wasn’t your father’s fault.” the woman said sadly “Lyanna, she was of the north something neither of had seen before. She was wild and carefree in a way that neither your father or I could be.” 

“You were both in love with her?” the pale blonde male voiced earning the black haired beauty to look at him. She sighed before smiling sadly.

“I confess that it was I that suggested to give her the crown. I remember the next night she came to us.” She smiled now brightly “Imagine the great she-wolf of the north being shy!” 

“Good-sister.” came the soft voice of the blonde female her hands now interlacing their hands together. “I am so sorry, that you lost not only one, but two of your greatest loves that day.” 

“My daughter was another casualty of the rebellion. They smashed her head in with a rock, a small innocent child.” she said voice fluttering with emotion 

“There will be retribution. It does not matter how many men or cities we have to burn. Our great house will rise from the ashes.” the male said voice hard 

“Ah, my sweet love you forget there must be three heads.” said the pale woman 

“Who ever said that there weren’t?” said the dark haired female eyes now fierce 

What did they mean by heads? Who were these strangers that seemed to be in her dream?

“How do you know my aunt’s name?” 

She must have said that outloud for the three heads turned towards her. The tan woman’s eyes widened a fraction in shock her mouth parting slightly. 

“Lyanna?” she asked 

Before she could answer she could feel something warm beginning to run down her legs. Looking down she could see blood falling down her legs to the ground in multiple droplets. Her stomach lurched forward making her lose balance earning her knees to be brought to the floor. Touching her stomach she could feel a hot sticky feeling coat them bringing them to her face she saw them stained red. 

“Jocelyn.” the voice from before rang in her ears. The sunlight and strangers that stood in it began to fade away as her vision became clouded with black dots. She was falling back into the world of nothingness and this time the silence was coated with her screams of agony.


	5. Carnivores and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wolf awakens. A wolf plans. 
> 
> The reign of dragons is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> So I just wanted to say how sorry I am for updating this so late. I have been in the middle of packing and moving back to school for university the last couple of weeks. But I have had time to write now! So sit back and relax and read the next chapter!

She awoke with a quick start.

Silver orbs blinked in order to adjust to the blinding light that flooded into them. Pink plump lips smacked open as they allowed the air to be inhaled into her lungs. The relieve of breathing allowed her tense body to relax back into the soft feathered mattress. Once, her surroundings grew less blurry she noted she was back in the living world. 

Lyanna. 

The sunkissed woman had called out for the dead winter maiden. The walking dream or was it a vision? Whatever it had been Jocelyn had never felt a dream like that before. The older woman’s coal eyes had definitely lifted and stared right at her. Before she could even try to communicate back she felt the tug of awakening pulling her back. 

Blood. Yes, she had been bleeding in her dream. 

“I was stabbed.” she said out loud to herself. Carefully, she pushed away the hordes of furs that covered her away. Lifting herself up into a sitting position she could feel the shots of soreness rise up. “Ouch.” she muttered as her hands flew to her stomach as if that would help the pain there. 

Looking down it was obvious that someone had changed her out of her bloody nightgown and small clothes. The white was replaced with a peach silk that went down to her knee caps. Letting out a breath she swung her legs to hover over the stone floor. Dainty barefeet touched down to the chilly ground. Grabbing the wooden bed post with both hands she lifted herself onto wobbly legs. Straightening out her body cracks of her bones being stretched out could be heard as she tried to reach out a leg to begin walking. 

Reaching out a hand to steady herself she slowly began to walk over to the vanity. Like a newborn calf she wobbled through her journey before she steadied both hands on the wooden desk. Breathing out a sigh of relief she picked up her head to look into the mirror to assess the damage. Her pale cheeks were now rosy pink due to the excursion of her journey, black tresses ran wild looking as if a beast got a hold of her. 

Tiny pale hands began to work to pull up the silk material until it was bunched up around her narrow hips. With a brave breath she yanked it fully up to reveal her injuries. Gasping, she traced her fingers over the rising bluish black bruises that decorated her stomach and sides. Bandishes were wrapped and applied hiding the stabbing marks. 

She wondered how bad Elrick must have been injured. She prayed he lived. 

“My lady, you are not supposed to be walking around!” came the worried voice of maid that she saw looking at her through the mirror. Giving the older girl a polite smile she allowed the material to fall back and turned to her. 

“I thank you for the concern. May it be to much trouble to hope for some hot water for a bath?” she asked though noted the concerned look cross her face. 

“Your family wanted me to tell them right away when you awakened.” 

“I assure you that they will not grow angry with you. I shall attend to to them and state how your care that of the most excellence.” 

The maids tense face melted into a warm smile. Nodding, the brunette walked over to her and put an arm underneath her armpit. Wrapping an strong arm around her back Jocelyn allowed herself to lay some of her weight onto her. Together the two girls made their way to the washing basin. 

____________________________

Time. 

He could not recall the last time that someone had came down to tell him the time. For time was just another illusion that the seven had created to fool the mortals. People thought that they had days, weeks, even months. The harsh truth was that no one was excused from the cruelty of the fates. He had learned this tiny truth the moment the knife was plunged into her stomach. 

Innocent. Evil. It did not matter. 

“Mother is worried about you.” came a voice from behind him. 

He did not have to turn to know who was speaking to him. This strange little pattern had developed between them the second night. His face had been flecked with crusted day old blood. At his side laying in a loose grip hung a sword that was also decorated in the ruby fluid. The stranger gave the tiny stone room that was now decorated in ichor one glance before they fixed him a look. 

Blue eyes looked at the one the servants began to whisper about. They called him the red wolf for every time they saw him he was covered in it. Stranger yet, the eyes that resembled their mothers withheld the judgement he expected. Instead they held what looked like satisfaction and a hint of curiosity. 

“Tell her not to worry too much.” his voice unemotional 

“You should tell her yourself.” After waiting to see if he would respond the voice carried on. “You killed him.” 

“What makes you say that.” 

“Well, by looking at the walls and the broken chains. Then examining the sword you wield it is not hard to put the pieces together.” 

“Father wanted to have a traditional killing. A sword being brought down upon his neck. That is the way he was supposed to go.” He finally breathed out 

“You did not agree I see.” 

“Did you?” 

Elrick turned around to face the other occupant in the room. Torch light illuminated the dark space between them letting the two brothers to see each other clearly. Robb had his arms crossed on his chest as he looked around the room. Finally, after a beat of silence the eldest looked at him. 

“No, I suppose it was better this way. I just didn’t think that you would be the one to put an end to him.” 

“Come now, I am the one they are calling the red wolf. Of course it would be me.” he said bemused a slight twisted grin on his face 

“Yes, well the rumors also say you change skins every full moon now.” Robb said joked back though his face remained serious. That earned Elrick to look him over before he began to tag a rag to clean the blade of the sword. 

“I feel as if there is more you wish to say brother.” 

With that Robb uncrossed his arms and looked pointedly at his younger brother. 

“You know who sent him here.” 

Looking up from the cleaning Elrick saw the accusation that pleaded to come from his mouth. Sighing, he finished with the now bloody rag tossing it to the ground and placed the sword back into it’s holster. He then began to walk towards the staircase that led from the underneath prison back to the main castle. Before passing Robb he paused to whisper. 

“Remember brother, the walls have ears. One must be careful when discussing matters.” With that he began to go up the stairs before he felt something grab his arm halting him. 

“I just need to know one thing.” 

Turning his head to Robb he saw the older boy struggling to say the question. “Are-Are you going to…..are you planning on trying to take them down?” 

“If I was considering it what would you say brother.” 

“You cannot go against them. They wield power and military that out flanks any other. You would be one man against a thousand.” 

“I should start soon then right?” he joked back 

“This is no laughing matter!” Robb began to grow in octave “Have you considered what you are risking? This is not a game of knights. The consequences are real.” 

“You think I am not aware of the consequences? A hired assassin. Our sister bleeding out and almost dying. These are the consequences. I cannot sit, and wait to see what other ones they give us.” 

“But-” He tried to reason.

“Robb.” his voice now breaking free from its control of emotion. “Before I gutted him he sold me all their secrets. This kingdom might be at peace, but when the king passes down his power the peace shall be broken” 

“You will be the king, maybe-” 

“No.” he said cutting him off “Right now, they think me dead. They are weeding out contenders that would steal the power away from them. Also, this is not the first time they have made moves against our house.” 

Recognition flared in sky blue eyes. “You think that they were the ones that did that?” 

“Yes. They here when the accident took place a year ago. Did it never come as strange to you? Our brother falls from the tower, but never had he before. What changed?” 

“If you are right about everything. With no prove, no army, no claim. How does one overthrow the monarchy?” 

Robb stared at his brother studying how he thought that his plan was going to be successful. Then he noticed the slight grin that was forming itself onto Elrick’s face. Warning bells began to go off in the back off his mind. 

“What do you plan on doing?” he questioned slowly 

“Dear brother, do not remember the rumors about two silver haired babes escaping that night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who are still sticking with me!


	6. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The she-wolf can feel change in the air as the king is now dead, the queen cannot be trusted. There is only one answer. 
> 
> Go south, go south until the dragon awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> Sorry about this being really late university has been crazy lately and I just wanted to say that I am so happy so many people have stuck with me during this journey! So without further ado here is the next installment of the series.
> 
> Love Branding101

Pulling the furred cloak around her until she was engulfed in warmth she began to move. 

The bitter cold winds harshly blew against the wooden door that lead to the burial grounds underneath. It was as if the seven were watching her movements voicing their displeasure with a living person mingling with those long buried in the muddy earth. Black gloves pushed against the entrance making it groan in protest until it opened fully. Lifting the hem of her skirts she moved one slippered foot in front of the other. 

Until she was descended into the dark labyrinth. 

Shadows swayed underneath the heat of the torches lined against the stone walls. Silver orbs remained glued to the path her feet were taking her to. She refused to look around her for she could feel the unflinching eyes of her stony ancestors as they watched her. It was not until the young maiden that died in a bed of bloody roses looked down upon her that she allowed her body to untense. 

The prince who would one day become king bestowed upon the raven haired beauty a crown of blue roses. The man who would one day become lord over his father's keep became consumed with lust at the sight of her. The brothers who watched as she learned to walk in this world, became stricken with grief and hatred at the loss of her. 

Lyanna Stark. 

Her tale was as old as the weirwood trees that Jocelyn and her siblings clung to in their moment of innocent play. She was the daughter of the great northern lord, born amongst ice and frost. Her beauty was said to have outmatched the newly crowned sun princess from the south. The straight moral compass of her heart is what drew people to her, father always said. 

She wondered if the compass in her dead aunt's heart had become cracked. For the brightly painted girl father painted her as, Jocelyn knew better. With one innocent smile, the silver haired prince was carved open until his lifeblood flowed out of like a crimson river. With one word, the youth became not a lord but a mighty king baptized in bitter victory. With one last breath, a child was brought back to the walls of winterfell. 

Lyanna would always be the woman who brought ruin to a dynasty, and victory to those that wished it gone. 

“Was the vision just a result of my feverish dreams or was it real?” Jocelyn asked outloud to the woman who held a grey stoned arm out towards the sky.   
It was after the maid helped to dress her wound and tied the laces of her gown that she asked. 

“How long was I asleep for?” She asked watching as the maid began to brush out the bird's nest on the top of her head in the looking glass. 

Giving her lip a slight bite between two yellow teeth that the maid flicked her eyes up to meet her mistresses. 

“It has been almost a moon gone my lady.” She said in a somber voice. 

If it had not been for the serious set of the older girls mouth Jocelyn would have laughed. Yet, the silence between the two grew as silver orbs widened in disbelief. 

“That cannot be….I could not have..” She tried to find the right words to string together that would dispel this cruel trick being played upon her. 

“It is true my lady. The knife that the man plunged into your stomach had been dipped in poison.” The maid continued to brush out her raven curls. 

“Poison?” Her voice now giving way to her inner trembling. Turning her head she looked fully towards the girl who still held one of locks in her palm. Searching her brown eyes Jocelyn could find no false tales being shared. “Why would anyone care to poison the bastard daughter of the lord of the north?” she asked voice small now 

Who said that they wanted to kill the bastard daughter and not the legitimate son. The cruel voice inside her head hissed at her. 

Blinking back to the present she gave the statute one last look before turning to leave. A flower that resembled the frozen blue tundra glittered at its feet in the dim torchlight. 

_____________________

Obsidian skirts billowed around her as she moved down the deserted corridor. 

The sounds of hushed whispers escaped into the silence. Pressing dainty fingers into the soft white fur of her companion she steered them towards the voices. Coming to where the castle began to open out into the courtyard she pressed her back against the cold stone wall. Peeking out from underneath black lashes she studied the figures only a few feet from her. 

There stood her righteous father his steel grey eyes narrowed in frustrated thought. His hands clenching at his side, before him stood his two sons. One shone brightly like the morning sun, warming every chilled part of the earth with every step he took. He may have been born from the north but from his mother he inherited the spring in his blood. 

Robb. How she missed him along with the provocative Theon, each never without the other. 

Shifting sliver eyes fell onto the youth who looks claimed warmth, but inside of him there was no safe harbor. Blood was flecked onto the pale skin of his freckled cheeks, and the black leather pants and shirt he wore. A night prince remade, his auburn curls had grown longer and darker over the course of her sleep. His stance was stoic as he remained still at the heated words being spoken by father. 

“Father, our sister was not meant to be the target that night. It was I that was supposed to die at the hands of the assassins.” He said cutting off their father who grimaced at the mention of his almost ghost of a daughter. Tightening his hold upon his sheathed sword Elric turned his head away from the two men he wished to please more than anything in life secretly. “I do wish that i could turn the tide of those events, but one cannot rewrite the past.” 

“So your solution is to instead launch a war against the kingdom?” Father spoke again this time with a tone that voiced his displeasure. 

“I seek justice! I wish to explore the words of the men that were sent here to kill your children!” He countered back with a frown forming upon his lips. 

“The man that you killed without my authority, a man whose blood you wear like a piece of fabric of an outfit.” Father said casting an arm up and down highlighting his case in full. Steel eyes then turned to the eldest son with a authoritative gaze pinning him. “Robb, you are the eldest yet you allow for this to happen fully knowing it was against my wishes.” 

“Father, I make no apologies for Elric putting a sword through that bastard's chest. I do however, implore you to reconsider this and listen to us for once. For we are no longer boys, but men who seek to aid our house.” Robb spoke voice full of no nerves but only strength. He stood almost as tall as father now, matching him in body build. 

“The assassin spoke of the queen wanting documents that held any illusion or illustration of the Targaryen rule dosed in fire.” Elrick spoke now looked full at father. “The queen believes that the girl that lays in the west is starting to gather a following.” 

“Daenerys. Robert allowed for the child to live for he thought no one would rally behind a broken child from a destroyed dynasty. He believed that the people would forget about the serpents in the sky, and bow willingly to the stags.” Father said gazing into the distance as if relieving a pained memory. 

“Banners were seen to be flying the forgotten houses sigil south of kingslanding. The queen also has been rumored to have been sending envoys in disguise under mother's friend Lord Baelish the current master of coin.” Robb said in a serious voice. 

“With the king now deceased it has become easy to see that the queen now rules the castle with an iron fist. Her main focus is looking south, not north for she no longer thinks the match made for her daughter still breathes.” Elric spoke now eyes now on the two other men standing before him. “A ghost can easily make the journey south to Dorne undetected, father I ask for your permission to do so.” 

Father placed both hands upon his sides now really looking upon the young men standing before him. Each he created with his own love, he had sown the seeds of lessons of the world. Now he had to acknowledge that the babes he once held in his palms, now manifested into grown young men. They were no longer the ones that needed his hands as sturdy balancing tools, instead they needed his permission to venture out into the world. 

Nodding his head father guided a gloved palm against his beard before allowing a breath out. Watching it curl and float away in the afternoon wind she watched as father placed both palms against the youth's shoulders.

“Granted. Elric you may journey to the south to collect information, however know this. Justice sometimes can make a man blind to the world around him. His heart may grow heavy with it until finally he uncovers that it was vengeance he sought.” He spoke with a small sad smile now breaking upon his face. 

“You will find the long lost princess of the dragons and learn all you can. The times are shifting and it might be time for the serpents to take the throne once again.”

Both sons looked upon their father with equal wonderment and relief. Elric was the first to step into a hug with their father patting him on the shoulder, robb followed suit. Father gave them one last pat before turning away stating he had duties to attend to. For once the men in her family had come to an agreement for that she should be glad. 

However, instead of happiness she felt like her soul was slowly being chipped away. A boat shipwrecked against the tall jagged rocks of the sea wall was her heart, as the waves pulled her down. For her mind started to fill too heavy upon her worn shoulders, for her thoughts raced in jumbled messages. 

She would lose her brother not to a queen in king's landing it seemed, but to that of a misplaced queen in the south. Unforeseen tears began to track down her pale cheeks, how could the seven be as cruel to their people. She worshipped them daily and they answered her prayers with nothing more than close death and love for someone she may never have. 

Ghost licked at her fingers calling her back to the present, letting out a yelp she jumped at the sudden noise. For he never barked out loud, and he had chosen this precise moment to change his behavioral patterns. 

“Did you hear that?” came the voice of Robb 

She looked at her uncharastically energetic pup who wagged his tail. He was taunting her she found, pushing him to come nearer to her she didn't notice the wild thing pull away. Racing to the other side of the corridor he found her brothers barking out in happiness. 

“Is that not ghost? He has not been out of our sisters room since the accident. Ghost to me boy.” Elric called the wolf who happily padded over. In Jocelyn’s book he was a little traitor who would not be receiving anymore treats from her. 

“If I remember correctly brother it was also you who refused to leave her rooms until last night. In fact it was you who refused anyone's help when it came to carrying her to the bed.” Robb teased their little brother.

She felt her cheeks begin to turn rosy at the very thought of the coldest boy she knew acting like a worried mother hen. Before she could begin to move away from the wall the wolf began to lead the two boys near her. Quickly she gathered her skirts in her hands in an attempt to escape before they saw her. She wished to not see anyone in the current state she was now in. 

The gods must have wanted her to have a horrible day. 

“Jocelyn?” came the voice of the one she wished would vanish upon sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also to clear any confusion. 
> 
> Jocelyn has been asleep for a moons passing. Through her eyes you learn about the king passing away, and the queen mother trying to control the entire realm. We also see that the wolves are now starting to uncover the hidden truths of the royal family one at a time.


	7. Deny Me No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire runs through them all. 
> 
> To deny it would be blasphemy, for even the gods know it.

Jocelyn Snow 

Her petite frame was engulfed in a pair of strong arms. Her head pressed against a shoulder, as the hand cradled her head. The scent of sweat from training filled her nostrils, as he began to speak in broken fragments filled with delight and sorrow. Her body wished to melt into the warmth of the elder, however the furious storm of her heart would not allow it. 

Steel orbs peered over Robbs shoulder latching themselves onto the figure of her growing fury. There he stood with a look of disbelief, shock filled his eyes as if seeing a ghost. His hand was still in her direwolves white fur as if the beast was the only thing holding him up. She narrowed her eyes at him, as he made to move one foot in front of the other. When he saw the piercing look she gave him, he stilled all movement. 

He did not dare move. Breathing in the cold wind, she felt Robb unlatch himself from her. Kind eyes looked down at her, his palm warm against her cheek. He smiled as tears began to flow down. 

“Are you real? Have the gods heard our prayers and healed you?” His voice full of broken nights of mourning. 

“The seven have heard you brother. Cry no more, rejoice for I am here. Alive and breathing.” Her voice soft and soothing as she allowed for him to hug her once more. Patting his short curls, she felt him look at her again. This time with a small grin. 

“Then the time of tears is over. However, how is it possible for you to be walking? The meister said that your body was going to be weak after he got rid of the poison.” He said concern now appearing. There it was, the overprotective nature of his rising. 

“The side effects must have gone. For I feel fine now.” She said stepping away from his embrace, she did not want her anger to be unleashed on him. It was not right to grow irritated, he was just worried. Besides he was not the target she wished to point an arrow at. 

“Then, I will believe you for now. However, have you spoken to father and the rest? The household has been full of sorrow since you took ill.” 

“No, you are the first I have seen. Shall, we go and put their unease at rest?” She gestured with an arm towards the empty hall. 

Shaking his head he patted her curls, before placing a light kiss upon her head. “Nay, I shall go and tell them the good news. We both know, your body might be standing now. However, once the little ones see you, down you will tumble.” 

As he began to leave she wished for him to reconsider and allow her to go with him. Once his body rounded the corner, it left only the two of them. Silence encased them, smoothing out her skirts she made her will iron. Spinning on slippered feet, steel meant blue, she refused to acknowledge the sparks of longing. 

“He is right you know. The household felt different without the sixth member of the pack, father liked to say during the first nights of your fever.” Elric said eyes now facing the stone floor, his fingers still tangled in the fur. 

“Not every member I am sure. Your mother must have been thrilled, that the bane of her existence was now going to be removed.” She replied with an air of casualty. That earned her a sharp look from him now. His mouth set in a firm line. 

“Mother has her reasons for being cold. However, she is not heartless when it comes to dying children.” His voice growing with ice, she felt the cord of patience snapping. 

“If you think my heart is full of delight at the concept of your mother feeling anything towards me rather than hate, you would be wrong. I no longer care. In fact, I no longer care about a lot of things.” She said starting to walk until she was now standing side by side with him. 

“You have grown cold sister.” He said looking ahead of them down the hall, the hand removed from the fur and balled at his side. 

Turning sharply to face him she felt the cord break. “I am not your sister. Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon and even Theon, they are the only ones allowed to address me with that title.” 

He breathed in, his chest going up and down. His body tensing, as his jaw clenched. “Are you dismissing me then? We are blood, in our veins we carry the history of the same ancestors. You cannot rewrite that.” 

“Then let us rip apart the pages. We shall be strangers, only tied together by the siblings and father we share. No longer, will I call you brother and no longer shall you have to strain yourself to call me sister.” 

His face began to grow red, showing the anger growing inside of him. The air growing tense between them. Suddenly, her body was pressed against the cold stone wall, her vision made up of nothing other than sharpened blue. Elric pinned her hands above her head, she swore she heard the angry thuds of his heart against his chest. 

“So you will cut me out altogether? You will go on with your life, being loved by our siblings, marry some lord and bare his children. You will do all of this, while I fade into the background, as if never there?” His lips curving up into a snarl, each word spoken with sparks of fire licking at them. The pressure of his hold grew stronger, making her skin underneath him grow tender at the pressure. 

She tried to wiggle out of his hold, legs aiming at anything that they could hurt. She wanted to strike and slash until he hurt. Break, like he broke her over the years like she did when he denied her brotherly affection. Breaking her with every look and word, each hurled at her until she wept behind closed doors. 

“You have no right to deny me. I forbid it, do you hear me, Jocelyn? You will take back each word.” He spoke face close to hers she could see each freckle designed upon his face. His close proximity, his harsh words, it was all too much. 

She pushed up with her chest, smashing her lips against his. It must have come as a surprise for him, as his hands went lax releasing his hold on her arms. With that she slithered them around his neck, forcing him closer to. Not satisfied with his reaction, she bit his lip earning a groan and for his mouth to fall open. Once she achieved this, she stuck her tongue out slipping it onto his, as she fought for his submission. 

He must have snapped out of whatever spell that kept him under, for he took his hands and slammed her against the wall harder this time. Detaching their lips, he looked at her with the same look he gave her in the woods that day. Raw untouched hunger laced his entire being, it was apparent whatever control he held was slowly slipping. Licking her lips she could taste him. His fear, anger, and lust. She could taste it all, and she wanted to drown in it. 

Wrapping her hands behind his head again, she pushed her lips on his again. This time the ties of patience snapped and she felt him begin to respond. In that moment they truly became wolves, each biting and clawing at the other, willing the other to submit to their control. Taking his hands he swung her legs up, she wrapped them around his waist with ease. Pressing her against the wall with one hand, the other gripped her hips close. 

Detaching his lips from hers once more, a shiny web of saliva stretched between them. Heated eyes looked at her, before she felt the pressure of something straining against her skin. Taking a palm she traced it down from his chest, stomach until it fully covered the part that made her brothers face shudder. 

“Don’t. I only have a little amount of control left, and if you don’t wish for your screams to be heard by the entire household I would stop.” He breathed out in heated huffs. 

“Like I said before, I no longer care for most things.” She said now taking her palm to rub against it, earning him too shove it closer to her touch. 

“Then do you wish to burn sister? Shall we burn together until we are nothing but smoke and bone?” He said a glint of uncharged lust filling his eyes. At this a small smile found her face. 

“Our souls can be damned by the seven themselves. All I know is that if you stop, I shall never again speak to you.” 

With that he began took her hips, angling them so she could feel him. Then everything else became static as he began to move against her. Thus the two siblings, never close as children, became dammed. Both riding the heights of ecstasy until their world became full of white fresh uphoria. 

________________

 

Daenerys Targaryen 

 

“Sometimes when I close my eyes I can see mother again. Her eyes shaded a deep purple, kind yet fierce peering back at me. She would stand tall even though the infection worked its way through her.” Her voice barely above a whisper, however, it was perfectly heard to the one sitting beside her. 

“She would be proud of you. She would look at you with an admiring smile, for you are living the legacy so many wanted to rob from you.” The voice of her male counterpart spoke to her, turning her head she looked at the youth made of fire and sunlight. 

He was consumed of burning hope, she even found herself sometimes feeling that the future might not be as full of malice and blood. However, she could not afford to think of hopes and dreams when it was reality, that she had to see. The fate of the seven kingdoms, their people, all relied on her to be made of strong casted steel. She could no longer be the girl, to bury herself into the male beside her, ignoring the storm approaching them. 

“Sometimes, I think to myself would she be proud of the daughter who murdered her own brother? Proud to call herself mother to one whose hands are stained with sin and betrayal.” 

“We both know that Uncle Viserys was a sick man. He was corrupted from the inside out. You only had the courage to do what many of us hoped to do.” Ageon spoke voice becoming hard at the memory. 

“Yes, however, it is not his fault. His blood was dosed in illness, from our father he gained his madness. I wonder if we all carry it in us.” She confessed now rocking back on her knees before moving to stand. She felt eyes following her until she came to the dress discarded by the feathered bedside. 

“Another meeting? Mother is starting to think the generals are running you ragged.” He said sipping his dornish wine, as he reclined upon the furred carpet. 

Gazing at him while dressing she smiled at her lover enjoying the way the flames illuminated his beauty. Clasping the shoulder of her dress she began to walk to the door, before tossing him one more smile. 

“They only have the best intentions, plus if not me who? We both know you have no wish to rule. So now I must wear the burden, as you get to recline in peace, sometimes I wish for you to take the crown.” 

Smirking he said, “My love, we both know how that would go. Plus I like my job, as your consort all I am responsible for is doing my part.” 

“And what is your part?” she said arching a brow now, an amused smile playing upon her lips. 

“Easy, being beautiful and providing you sons.” He said a mischievous glint filling his eyes. 

To that she laughed, before giving him a smile turning to leave.   
_________________

“My queen, a raven has been received this afternoon.” came the voice of the Hand. 

Glancing away from the battle maps she gave him a confused look, “Who would send a raven, at this time of night?” 

Handing her the scroll the imp smirked a little when her eyes looked down at the sigil enclosing the message. Her mouth opened in disbelief, “I do not understand, why would they dare to go against the crown?” 

Tyrion shook his head a smug look crossed his face, “I believe, my queen, that my sister is starting to lose support. The more she reveals her own nature, the more that her once supporters are starting to see the truth.” 

Breaking apart the seal, she began to read the message. Shaking her head she spoke, “They wish to pledge their services to the rightful house, they speak of sending ships of supplies to us.” 

“Not only supplies, they also speak of sending soldiers, more than we already have.” He spoke now filling his empty cup with more wine. Green eyes watching as Daenerys moved from the parchment to him. 

“The Tyrells, are they to be trusted?” She asked with a small frown, for she knew first hand what it meant to keep yourself guarded, away from those that wished to hurt you. 

“Remember the words I once spoke to you. The only things that can be trusted are gold and yourself. Everything else you must be weary of.” 

“And what of family, sir? Should I not trust my good sister? Or the one that shares my bed?” She said now finding her own seat, allowing for him to pour her a drink. 

Once he was finished he looked at her piercing her with green calculating eyes, “You especially must never fully trust them. Even the ones who call themselves your family.” 

She knew the words came from his own experience. His face showed the results of what it meant to trust one's family. His soul carried the ruin inflicted upon him from the love his siblings and father gave him. Sometimes she wondered how it was that a man who had gone through so much, rose up, higher than those that wished to bury him underneath the soil. 

“I wonder if I cannot trust anyone, why should I trust the words you speak?” 

“I am the exception. I have already sworn the rest of my life to you. I have no reason to lie to you, nor hold any reason for you to doubt me.” He said putting her at ease, for now. 

“I also remember the words you spoke after telling me not to trust anyone.” She said taking a drink of her wine, “That anyone can betray anyone, even you my hand.” 

To that, he smirked at, “Aye, the student has become the master, yes my queen it is true.” 

Tasting the last remnants of wine she licked her lips, “Let us hope that it never comes to that.” 

As if hearing their mother's words the babes from outside cried out in fierce piercing screams. They were a warning, to all that dared to cross their mother, the true sovereign of the seven kingdoms. Their fire would consume any that dared opposition, for they were dragons, and they were coming.


End file.
